Chipmunk History
by Harley O'Connell
Summary: Simon built a time machine and they all went back in time - DUH! - to watch the beginning of the chipmunks.


"Hey woah, op, op, op, op, o watch it, genius. We're chipmunks, chip munks. You can't build a time machine." The middle brother of the chipmunk trio stated. Simon sighed and pushed his glasses up closer to his eyes.

"Yes, I, can, Alvin. Watch me." Simon argued and stormed off leaving his younger brother in the cold once again. Theodore, the youngest of the three and still had all of his baby fat, as he put's it, walked in the kitchen where they were fighting.

"How come you guys always fight?" he asked. Alvin patted his little brother's head and explained.

"Sometimes he think that he can do things but he can't, that's all."

"Why put him down Alvin?" Witch Doctor started to play in the background as a brunette chipette walked in the door.

"There's this new thing, its called knocking!" Alvin half yelled as she playfully punched him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard it all before. We need to get goin'." He chuckled as he called Simon from downstairs.

"Oh, hi Reighly."

"Long time, no see Simon. How's it goin'?"

"New inventions and stuff." Simon answered back.

"C'mon let's get going!!" Theodore and Alvin shouted from the car. The two hurried and got in. Simon sat shot-gun, Alvin sat on the right, Reighly sat in the middle and Theodore sat on the left.

"I thought you would never get here." A Chipette exclaimed as she hugged Reighly.

"Well, I'm here." She answered.

"This just happens to be the biggest concert of our lives and you were almost late." Eleanor said.

"We're here already." Alvin stated for the one-hundredth time.

"THE CHIPMUNKS AND THE CHIPPETTE'S!!!!!!!" a DJ announced. The beat of How We Roll started to play and Alvin started to sing.

"You know you got it made, when you drop an escalade for the drop top, iced out, rocks hot, droppin dollars, ladies hollar heyyy, Gotta get the creeeaaammm!" he jumped in the back and then Reighly started to sing.

"You know you got it made, when they settin a parade, when you drop down, write a check in town, all just for one dayyy, gotta get that creeeaaammm!" the crowd started to go nuts (A/N: no pun intended) Elodie knew that this was her que so got infront of the stage. The chorus came by pretty quickly and then Alvin started to sing again.

"Come on, can you feel it, yeah, yeah come on.......... here's Theodore." Theo came up from behind Alvin.

"You know your here to stay, when your always getting paid, and don't stop, never no it wont stop, no matter what they sayyy, gotta live the dreeeaaammm! Kick it Simon."

"You know your here to stay, when you hear they think you his, cause we got it, everybody fletch it, got nothing to sayyy, so we live the dreeeaaammm!" the chorus started and the chipettes sung. After the song ended confetti fell down onto the arena and the curtain closed.

"That was awesome!!" Alvin shouted as he grabbed a bottled water.

"Yeah, it was." Simon agreed.

"We have another concert in September…"

"My birthday." Reighly piped up.

"Your birthday?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, her birthday is the day of the concert." Elodie said as she sat down by Reighly.

"Oh, I guess we'll have to announce it then." Alvin said.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Its bad enough that she has to work on her birthday." He backed up.

"I don't mind. I really don't think its work anyway Alvin." Reighly said as she got up and walked over to him.

"We really need to keep those two apart." Simon said to Elodie. She just shrugged as she watched her two friends argue rather or not that they should have to move the concert to another day.

"FINE!!!!!" Alvin yelled as the group watched her head out the door to Alvin's room (they were all in) and slammed it shut.

"I really thought that he had more common sense then this." Simon thought as he walked over to his older brother.

"Alvin…" he said nothing.

"Alvin?" Simon started to worry.

"What, Si?" Alvin whispered. He coughed a bit and looked up at him. Simon hated to see his spirited brother like this.

"You need to go."

"Go where?" he whispered back.

"Go talk to her, make things better again." Alvin huffed and started to cough.

"Alvin?" he doubled over and started to get cold. Simon placed his hand over Alvin's forehead.

"Did you know that you had a fever?" Simon asked him. He nodded.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

"But what about them?" he asked.

"Ms. Miller can take them home. We need to get you home. DAVE!!" Simon yelled as Dave came rushing in.

"What is it Simon? Is something wrong with Alvin?" Dave answered.

"He has a fever, Dave."

"After the concert I hope."

"He said that he had it before the concert."

"Oh Alvin. Why didn't you tell us?" Dave asked. By this time Ms. Miller had already taken them home.

"I wanted to do the concert." He whispered.

"Your health is more important, Alvin." Simon included

"How long have you had it?" Dave asked fearing the answer.

"About a week or so."

"A WEEK!!!" Dave blew up. Alvin curled up next to Simon who was shaking violently. Dave noticed that he was sacred and lowered his voice.

"You should've alerted me, Theodore, or Simon. C'mon Alvin let's get you home." Dave picked up Alvin in his arms and walked out the backdoor, trying to avoid fans. Ms. Miller had done the same thing with the Chipettes.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that Reighly."

"You would do the same Eleanor."

"No I wouldn't." she was pondering if she should tell her about Alvin.

"Um, Reighly there's something that we need to tell you about Alvin." Elodie said as she next to her best friend. She talked to Simon a week before the concert and he had told her that Alvin was sick. Alvin himself didn't even know, but Simon knew.

"What?"

"Well, uh – um." Elodie couldn't find the right words to explain to her.

"Alvin, is sick."

"How sick, Elodie?" Reighly wanted to know, now.

"Simon said that he just had the regular cough and fever."

"Fever??" Elodie nodded as she watched Reighly slump down in a chair that was next to her and pounded on the armchair.

"Why didn't he tell me? I thought that we were friends."

"Well, its Alvin. He doesn't want to show weakness."

"True. I'm gonna call and see if I can come over. I hope its not bad." She walked up to the phone and dialed the Seville's number.

"Hello?" it was Simon.

"Oh, hey Simon, its Reighly."

"Can Alvin talk?"

"Well…"

"I know he's sick Simon."

"I think that it's gotten worse, actually."

"Worse!"

"He didn't tell anybody…for a week."

"He can be so stubborn. Will it be alright with Dave if I come over?"

"I'll ask." Simon placed the phone down on the kitchen table and went to find Dave.

"Dave?"

"In here Simon." Simon walked in to find Alvin wrapped up in blankets.

"How is he?" Dave sighed.

"Who called?"

"Its Reighly, she wants to know if she can come over."

"Yeah, I guess she can." Simon walked out of their room and picked up the phone again.

"So?" she asked.

"He said that you could."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Reighly."

"Yeah?"

"Alvin is sick."

"I know --."

"Really sick."

"Oh,"

"But you can still come over."

"Alright, be over in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye Reighly." Simon hung up the phone and walked into their bedroom. He looked at Alvin, he was asleep and Dave was taking out a thermometer.

"How is he?" Simon asked as he looked around the room to looked for Theodore.

"His temperature has dropped down some. Theo went to the park to meet Eleanor."

"Oh, Reighly should be over in just a few -- *ring* -- minutes…" Simon sighed as he went back downstairs and opened the door for not just Reighly, but Elodie as well.

"Well, this in unexpected. Come in guys." He closed the door..

"Is Alvin alright?" Elodie asked as she took off her hoodie.

"His temperature went down you mean. Alvin is asleep." They walked upstairs to the bedroom.

"Reighly hasn't said a word since I told her that Alvin's sick." She whispered quietly to Simon. He nodded as they walked in. Dave wasn't in the room so everyone sat down beside Alvin.

"I hope he's okay." Reighly said softly. Alvin's eyes opened and she smiled a bit.

"How are you feelin' Alvin?" Reighly asked in a soft voice.

"Better…" his voice faded and his eyes closed again. Dave walked back into the room and noticed the Chipettes. Dave placed a cold washcloth on Alvin's head.

"He was awake when you weren't in here, Dave." Simon said as he stood up so Dave could take his spot beside Alvin.

"That's a nice improvement." He whispered.

"You sound tired. Why don't we take over and you get something to eat." Reighly suggested. Dave didn't want to leave his son but the Chipettes had a point. He nodded and Dave walked out of the room and shut his bedroom door.

"Now what?" Elodie asked as Simon took the now dry washcloth and went to go get wet again.

"We let Dave sleep and take care of Alvin. I hope he forgives me." Elodie just shrugged and took out a book and started to read. Simon came back in with a wet washcloth and placed it back on Alvin's forehead. A few hours passed and Dave was still asleep. Simon and Elodie went downstairs to try and find a cure for Alvin and Reighly stayed by the bedside.

"Please wake up, Alvin." A minute or two later Alvin eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

"Hey Alvin."

"Hey…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Alvin?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry for this afternoon. I didn't know and I --."

"Its okay Reighly."

"No Alvin its not. I shouldn't have said that about you. I'm really, really sorry." At this point Simon and Elodie walked back to the room .

"So?" Reighly asked wanting an answer.

"He doesn't seem to have anything dangerous. Just the common cold." Simon answered.

"Alvin has taken that to the extreme." Reighly whispered.

"Hey, um Alvin…" she looked at him but he was asleep.

"What are we gonna do with you Alvin Seville?"

*1 Month Later*

"You finished the time machine?!" Alvin exclaimed. Simon and Reighly laughed at his expression.

"Yes, Alvin. I finished it. It was simple really."

"Can we go in it?" Elodie asked.

"You can go back, but not that far. You might get lost."

"Get lost in a time machine??" Theodore and Eleanor asked in unison.

"Yes, lost and --."

"I wanna go first!" Alvin exclaimed as he jumped into the time machine.

Simon sighed, "Who else wants to get in?" all but Theo and Eleanor climbed in and shut the door.

"So where to guys?"

"Anywhere Si!!!" Alvin shouted from inside.

"This should be fun…" Reighly said as she felt a tingle going down her side.

"They're gone." Simon stated.

"I hope it worked." Theodore said as he sat in a chair. Eleanor shook her head in agreement. Simon left her instructions if something went wrong, then he went upstairs to get the three of them something to eat.

"Where the heck are we?" Reighly asked as they stepped out of the time machine.

"Hey, I know this place." Alvin exclaimed as he started to run, not waiting for the rest of the group to catch up.

"ALVIN!!!!! Slow down will ya!" Elodie yelled. They didn't notice Alvin was sitting on the ground watching two very familiar chipmunk adults with two small chipmunk children.

"Alvin??" Eleanor asked. The group looked up at the top of a tree and were puzzled.

"What are we going to name them?"

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?" the male voice asked. Alvin knew where this was going but he kept his place.

"Humm, how about Simon & Alvin?" the female asked.

"Great." The male hugged the female.

"Mom…" Alvin whispered. He backed up and ran in the opposite direction.

"I'll get em' Elodie." Reighly sighed as she raced after Alvin. It took her a while to finally catch up with the chipmunk. She found him sitting on a rock in a trance.

"Alvin?" she whispered. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry for running off on you guys like that. Just seeing her made me…" a tear ran down his cheek. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"You know, Reighly, you kinda look a lot like her." He smiled as he said this.

"Has Theo not been born yet, Alvin?"

"No, he wasn't born for another minute. Then…she died." Tears slowly fell onto the ground. Her tail accidently curled around his which made her blush slightly. He chuckled and uncurled his own tail.

"C'mon let's go back to the tree." She nodded and they raced back only finding Elodie crying and that there were five chipmunks. One wasn't moving…

Simon came back from being upstairs and looked at their progress. He noticed a male hugging the female chipmunk with tears in his eyes. He remembered this moment like it just happened yesterday. His mother had died giving birth to Theodore. Simon had never told him that though, it would upset his younger brother.

"They should be back by now…" Simon thought as he saw a green light summing from the machine that formed into Alvin, Reighly and Elodie.

"So, how'd it go?" Alvin's head was down and he walked upstairs and shut his bedroom door. Reighly sighed and spoke up.

"It was eventful, I never knew that Si."

"Some things are better left unsaid Reighly. C'mon, I made us something to eat." She nodded as Theo and Eleanor ran out first.

"How come you never told Theodore?" Elodie asked. Simon looked at her and jerked his head toward the door. She nodded and they left the room leaving Reighly and Alvin alone, again.

'Do you know the real reason that she died?' Reighly thought as she picked up a book that was lying on Simon's night stand.

"Reighly."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Alvin? You have nothing to be sorry for. It should be me that should do the apologizing."

"No, Reighly, I yelled at you. I never yell at anybody that harshly before. I'm sorry."

"Alvin, once is enough." She walked over to Alvin and hugged him. He returned it and they went down stairs to have some lunch.


End file.
